How The World Was Created The Truth
by UterenTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Here i Explain What REALLY Happened. If Global Warming is real or Not? If Big Bang Is real or not?
1. Chap 1

Chap 1[Before The Flood: The Bible Record]

**INTRODUCTION  
><strong>

Have you seen a picture or television image of a flood? Have you ever seen a real flood or lived through one? There is lots of water, isn't there! Water rises above the level where it is normally found. This extra water in a flood can cause damage and even threaten life. Floods can cause great damage, especially if they are major floods.

The Bible records the story of the greatest flood that has ever been on the earth. It was a flood so great that it destroyed almost every living thing on the earth. Only one man and his family lived through this great flood Noah. Through Noah, God also saved many other kinds of birds and animals from the Flood.

Life on earth after the Flood was somewhat different from the way it was before the Flood. In this unit you will explore what the Bible says about life on earth before the Flood, during the Flood, and after the Flood. You will especially focus on the records of the Flood that God has provided, both in the Bible and in the physical parts of the earth.

**RECORDS OF LONG AGO  
><strong>

God created everything that exists. We often wonder what it was like on earth at the beginning of God's creation. What was it like many thousands of years ago on earth?Fortunately, we have some records of what it was like long ago. One of those _records_ is the Bible. The first eleven chapters of the Book of Genesis describe God's creation of the world and what happened in the early part of God's creation. We can call this the Bible Record of what happened long ago. The Bible Record in Genesis is especially important in understanding God's intention for human beings and what happened to human beings in the early part of God's creation.

One very important thing to remember about the Bible Record of long ago is that it is inspired by God. The Bible is the word of God. It was written by people who were inspired by God. It tells us the truth that God wants all people to know. By faith, we can know for certain that the Bible Record is true.

The second main record that we have of what it was like on earth long ago can be called the Physical Record. This is the record that we can find in rocks, _fossils_, and other ancient remains from long ago. The Physical Record gives us _evidence_that we can see and touch about what it was like long ago in the history of the earth. With this evidence of the Physical Record, scientists and other people attempt to explain what happened long ago and what life might have been like on earth. Sometimes these explanations from physical evidence are developed into a _theory_. These theories can sometimes be useful in helping to explain what happened long ago. However, a theory may or may not be true. A theory is simply people's attempt to explain—from physical evidence, observation, and reasoning— what happened long ago or how things came to be.

One of the most important events on earth of long ago described in the Bible is a great flood. It was so great that we call it the Flood. The events and record of the Flood are found in Genesis 6–9. In this unit, you will examine the Bible Record and some parts of the Physical Record to look at life on earth before, during, and after the Flood. In this lesson, we will explore the period before the Flood.

**THE BIBLE RECORD  
><strong>

The Bible tells us that God created everything that exists. He created everything in an orderly way. He created all the plants and animals. God created man and woman as the greatest part of His creation. Above all creatures, man and woman were created in God's image. God also saw that everything that He had created was good.

Unfortunately, man and woman were tempted by Satan (in the form of a serpent) and disobeyed God. As a result, sin, suffering, and death entered God's creation. Even after they sinned, God helped Adam and Eve by clothing , God made them leave the Garden of Eden to dwell elsewhere on the earth. This is part of people's story before the Flood.

The Bible does not give us lots of physical details about His creation before the Flood. However, it is clear that many plants and animals as well as human beings were on the earth before the Flood. Let us take a look at some of the physical details of life on earth before the Flood according to the Bible Record.

**Plants and animals.** God created many types of plants. Grass, trees, and herbs grew abundantly. They grew well in order for humans and animals to have a food supply. God also planted a garden that grew much food. God placed Adam and Eve in this garden to take good care of it. God looked at everything that he had made and saw that it was very good.

As a result of the sin of Adam and Eve, we see that things changed among the plants and animals. God made the serpent crawl on his belly. New plants appeared: thorns and _thistles_. The thorns and thistles made life more difficult for the , plant life continued to grow well.

A wide variety of animals was placed on the earth by God. Adam was able to name the animals. The Bible tells us that God made fish and birds. Cattle, reptiles, and wildlife roamed the earth. All these animals were expected to reproduce to keep the earth filled. This was part of God's intention for the earth.

Many believe that human beings did not use animals for food before the time of the Flood. In Genesis 1:29-30, the Bible says that God gave the seed-bearing plants and seed-bearing fruits of trees for people to eat. God also gave plants for the animals to eat, too. We will see that only later, after the Flood, did God give animals for food to people.

**Human beings.** God created humans in His own image. He placed them on earth to care for His creation. God told man and woman to reproduce and to have responsibility for all plant and animal life. After Adam and Eve sinned, they left the Garden of Eden. Children were born to them. The population of human beings began growing. Before the Flood, there were many people upon the earth, according to the Bible. Some of these people were even giants.

The Bible shows that people before the Flood must have been very intelligent. For example, God told Adam to name all of the animals (Genesis 2:19). That must have taken much understanding for Adam to do.

The Bible also shows that people before the Flood knew how to garden and farm (Genesis 2:15 and 4:2- 3, 20). A man named Tubal-Cain knew how to make many kinds of tools out of bronze and iron (Genesis 4:22). A man named Jubal had many descendants who knew how to make and play musical instruments. People knew how to build houses and cities (Genesis 4:17). They also knew how to keep records of days, weeks, months, and years (Genesis 5). In other words, the people before the Flood had many talents and skills. They were intelligent, not ignorant.

God gave people before the Flood great intelligence. He also gave them a long life as the Bible Record shows (Genesis 5). Perhaps the long lifetime helped people to grow greatly in knowledge and increase their skills. The Bible shows that they used the gift of intellect that God had given them. They used their minds to sustain and improve their life on earth.

But the Bible also shows that most people on earth continued to sin and cause harm. Cain killed Abel. People grew in wickedness. Some people used their intelligence to plan terrible things. Things grew so terrible among men and women on earth that God was sorry that He had made them. So, God planned to make a new beginning for His creation of planned to use one man, Noah, to bring about this change. Noah was a man who walked in God's ways.


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2: Before The Flood: Physical Record.

BEFORE THE FLOOD**THE PHYSICAL RECORD  
><strong>

God gave us a written record in the Bible about the times before the Flood. However, God has also provided another main kind of record for us about these times. This is the Physical Record found in rocks, fossils, and other ancient remains. We can learn much about these times of long ago from fossils and rocks. When these bits of _data _are considered together, we can tell something of what the earth was like. Although there are some similarities, the data from rocks and fossils tells us that the world before The Flood was different from our world in many ways. Let's consider some of the physical evidence from early times in the earth's history.

**Plants and animals.** Fossils show that long ago thickly growing trees and other plants covered great areas of the earth. Many of these plants were similar to those growing today except for size. _Petrified_ wood and _fossilized l_eaves show that earlier plants were of great size. This data also indicates that the earth had a rich cover of plants.

Records in rocks also show that the earth contained huge animals. Fossils of _mammoths_ and dinosaurs have been found. Smaller animal fossils have also been discovered. The variety of animal species found in fossil form is greater than is on earth today. In addition, the fossils show that many animals of long ago seem to have been stronger and larger than their _descendants _today.

Fossils of plants and animals present an interesting fact. Fossils of mammoths have been discovered in every section of the earth except South America and Australia. Fossils of certain trees have been found in every section of the earth from the polar regions to the equator. From this data, it appears that most species could live anyplace on earth. Some people conclude that at sometime in the past the earth's climate was without seasons which were marked by large temperature changes. Therefore, the whole earth would have had a similar climate. The climate was warm enough to allow the earth to become rich in plant and animal life everywhere.

**Human beings.** Humans also lived on the earth before the Flood, according to fossil records. Fossilized human remains have been found that have been dated before the Flood. Some human fossils have been found that were located with mammoth bones and other ancient animal fossils. Yet, only a few human fossils have been found compared to the large number of animal and plant fossils. The Physical Record exists of people of long ago before the Flood, but there is not a lot of evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

During The Flood The Bible Record.

God wanted to save Noah and his family from the great flood that He was preparing to bring upon the earth. Therefore, God spoke to Noah and told him what to do. Part of what God told Noah was to build a huge vessel called an ark. He also told Noah to take his family and two of every kind of living thing on the earth and enter the ark. Even though God was going to destroy every living thing upon the earth through the Flood, He planned to make a new beginning of life on earth through one man Noah.

We are told in Genesis that God was very unhappy with the humans of Noah's time. Only Noah lived a life pleasing to God. Noah was instructed by God to build a large boat—the ark. God told Noah exactly how he was to build the ark.

The ark was made of gopher wood. "Gopher wood" is thought to mean the wood of the cypress tree, which was used for shipbuilding throughout the ancient Middle East. Cypress is an evergreen that provides strong wood from a large trunk and limbs.

The length of the ark was three hundred cubits; the width was fifty cubits; and the height was thirty cubits.

For a long time Bible readers wondered just how large these _dimensions_ were in modern measures. One day in the later years of the nineteenth century, _archaeologists_ found a tunnel in Jerusalem. This tunnel had been built in the days of King Hezekiah (about 700 B.C.). At the entrance was an inscription that said the tunnel was twelve hundred cubits long. The archaeologist measured the tunnel, which proved to be eighteen hundred feet long (54,000 centimeters). That meant that one cubit was one and a half feet, or eighteen inches long (45 centimeters). Now, at last, Bible students knew that, at least in Hezekiah's day, the Hebrew cubit equaled about eighteen inches (45 centimeters).

Some archaeologists have found reason to believe that there may have been more than one measure called a cubit, particularly in other countries of the ancient Middle East. However, no one has discovered evidence of a cubit smaller than eighteen inches. We may safely believe that the cubit measure used by Noah was at least eighteen inches (45 centimeters).

The dimensions of the ark were perfect for floating. The ark did not need a shaped bow (although it may have had one) as most ships need. The ark was designed for floating, not for going quickly through the water. Nevertheless, many modern cargo ships are built with the same _proportions_, because these proportions make the ships very steady in the water.

After Noah had finished putting the ark together with the gopherwood boards, he had to make it watertight. God had given Noah instructions for that. Noah used pitch, a waterproofing material, to coat it inside and outside. We do not know whether the resin from trees was used or tar from a tar pit. The Bible says that pitch was used both inside and outside of the boards. Such a large boat with such waterproofing would take a long time to complete. The building of the ark took Noah about one hundred twenty years, according to the time God gave to human beings before the Flood was to the LORD said, My spirit shall not always strive with man, for that he also is flesh: yet his days shall be an hundred and twenty years. Genesis 6:3.

Noah was told what food supplies were needed. God asked Noah to take seven pairs of every clean animal and just two pairs of unclean animals. Noah, his wife, Noah's three sons, and their wives went into the ark. God sealed the door of the ark, and rain was sent to the earth.

Many Bible students believe that the earth had not seen rain before the Flood. Dews and mist provided moisture. Rivers, and other areas of moisture were on the earth but not rain. The first rain that God ever sent to earth lasted forty days and nights. The rains were not the only cause of the Flood. The Bible also says that in one day all the fountains of the great deep were broken up and the windows (floodgates) of heaven were opened. In the six hundredth year of Noah's life, in the second month, the seventeenth day of the month, the same day were all the fountains of the great deep broken up, and the windows of heaven were opened. And the rain was upon the earth forty days and forty nights. Genesis 7:11 and 12

The fountains of the deep must have been a large source of water beneath the earth's surface. One explanation of the fountains of the deep breaking up is an earthquake of such force that all the sources of underground water were laid open. This would have provided a large source of water for the Flood. All of the water from these underground sources gushed up while the cloudbursts sent down water from the heavens. Some people believe that the water above the floodgates of heaven came from a large canopy of water vapor that surrounded the atmosphere of the earth. The initial rains upon the earth occurred when this vapor canopy was turned to liquid water and fell upon the earth. The rains also provided much of the water source for the Flood. All of this water that God brought on the earth was more than enough to cover the highest points of the earth that existed before the Flood.

Whether the water continued to come up from below, we do not know, but the heavy rains continued steadily for forty days and forty nights. The ark floated safely on the water. The people and animals were safe and dry inside.

After it stopped raining, the water covered the earth for a long time. Nearly a year passed before Noah, his family, and all the animals could leave the ark for dry land. All people, animals, and plants outside the ark had been destroyed by the waters. It was certainly a different world that greeted Noah and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

During The Flood [Physical Record]

What does science have to say about the Flood? No written account from people who lived at that time in history has been found. Scientists take clues from fossils, rock layers, and other deposits. They use all their skills and understanding to explain these clues. However, their answers vary. Some scientists point to physical evidence which they believe is from the Flood. Other scientists do not believe this evidence is from the Flood of Noah's time.

Many deposits of bones have been located around the world. Some have been on mountainsides. Others were in deep cracks. Deep earth has covered some. Caves are where others have been found.

Very large bones, very small bones, and human remains have been found , carnivores, and birds have been found at the same place. Even shells and fish bones were found among plant and tree remains. The bones have not been chewed, weathered, or burned.

Something must have happened to these animals at the same time. It could not have been fire. Disease could not have taken large numbers of such a wide variety of animals. Predators would have left evidence in the bones. Whatever happened must have been strong and longlasting. It collected and carried huge and tiny animals to their deaths.

Could water have caused those deaths? Were some animals going up mountains to get away from a flood? Were others hiding in caves? Were others swept into deep cracks and some covered with dirt brought by water? A huge flood seems to be a reasonable answer.

Perhaps oil and coal deposits could give us clues, too. Oil was formed from animals. Coal was formed from plants and trees. Great pressure and time helped form oil and coal. How did we get all the oil and coal that is deposited around the world? Did animals and trees fall into swamps that were later covered by rock? A great flood could have been earth was full of huge plants and animals. They could have been swept as groups into great deposits. Then rocks and soil were pushed over the deposits by time, pressure, and the right conditions, oil and coal could have been formed.

Leaf fossils in coal and fish fossils in oil tell an interesting story. Perfect remains have been found. These findings indicate that destruction was quick. Living things did not have time to decay. Change in the earth came fast. These fossils have been found in coal and oil deposits around the world. Some scientists say that water covering the whole earth is the best explanation for these amazing discoveries.

**Other oral or written records.** Another type of "physical" evidence that exists about the Flood is found in the oral or written records of various cultures throughout the world. _Historians_ have studied these _traditions_ around the world. They have found that many of the tribes and nations of the world have a "flood story." These traditions are not new. They are very stories were usually passed down from ancient times by word of mouth.

The American Indians believed in a great flood. The Chinese had a flood tradition. There were Siberian and Australian flood stories. Most of these groups did not know of the Bible; however, they all agreed on some points. They believed that the whole earth was covered by a great flood, a boat saved some people, and some people lived through the Flood.

Where did all these traditions get started? Could all the tribes be telling about the same flood? Do these other stories about a great flood support the Bible Record? Many people believe that all the stories are really about the same great flood—the Flood as recorded truly in the Bible. These traditions and stories provide further evidence for the Bible Record of the Flood.


	5. Chapter 5

**AFTER THE FLOOD: THE BIBLE RECORD** **THE BIBLE RECORD  
><strong>

You have learned that the Bible tells of several changes in the earth as a result of the Flood. Seasons came to the seasons came planting and harvest time. Rain fell on the earth after the Flood. Plants, animals, and human lives were destroyed by the Flood.

Several more changes happened. The Bible gives us some clues. However, these new differences were not pointed out in detail. Perhaps the most important purpose of the Flood story is to show why it happened.

**Earth.** You can get an idea of what the earth was like following the Flood by reading about people's lives. The book of Genesis records many things about the way the earth was and the way people lived. A _famine_ came to there was a famine in the land: and Abram went down into Egypt to sojourn there; for the famine was grievous in the 12:10. Abram grew rich in cattle, silver, and gold. Abram dwelled in the land of Canaan, and Lot dwelled in the cities of the plain, and pitched his tent toward Sodom. Genesis 13:2. We are told of a salt sea, a plain, wilderness, and mountain (Genesis, Chapter 14). Animals were used for work. And the servant took ten camels of the camels of his master, and departed; for all the goods of his master were in his hand: and he arose, and went to Mesopotamia, unto the city of Nahor. Genesis 24:10. Wells were used for water supply. For all the wells which his father s servants had digged in the days of Abraham his father, the Philistines had stopped them, and filled them with earth. Genesis 26:15.

Every part of the Bible has references to the earth and what it was like. The Bible tells of winds that wrecked ships, of a salt sea, of fish that were plentiful, of the many kinds of trees that grew, of wheat, shrubs, grass, flowers, and weeds that were part of the earth's cover. Birds and wildlife filled the earth. All of these things were part of the earth after the Flood.

**People.** There were a number of changes in people after the Flood. Of course the Flood destroyed all people except Noah's family.

These people of Noah's family reproduced. The population grew. Until they started building the Tower of Babel, all people spoke the same language. God caused people to speak in different languages after they started to build the Tower of Babel. The dividing by language caused people to move to other parts of the earth.

After the Flood, the life spans became much shorter (Genesis, Chapter 11). Today our oldest people do not reach even half the age of the early descendants of Noah.

People began to use animal meat for food. Every moving thing that liveth shall be meat for you; even as the green herb have I given you all things. Genesis 9:3. Animals became fearful of people. All animals were counted upon to reproduce. Many of them increased their populations greatly.

Cities were built. Governments developed that had kings or other rulers. People learned how to make weapons and tools. Education and the use of writing came into use. The Bible tells us that skills advanced greatly as time passed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER THE FLOOD: THE PHYSICAL RECORD**

The Flood was very destructive to life on earth. There is physical evidence to show this is so. Did the Flood make changes to the earth itself? Some scientists believe that it did. These scientists are sure that physical evidence shows that the waters did come up and go back down on the earth to end the Flood. They also believe that more lasting events happened during and after the Flood which gave us the world as we know it today. The study of fossils, glaciers, and land movement has produced much data. You will consider some of this information.

**Remains of living things.** Many years ago, large fossil deposits were found in Arctic areas. Among the types of animals found were some bison and many huge woolly mammoths. Over a hundred years ago, a frozen woolly mammoth was discovered in Siberia. Its skin and muscles were not decayed. Its eyes and other organs were whole. Its stomach held undigested food. This food was of plants not presently growing in Siberia. In addition, the mammoth was in a standing position.

Since this first discovery of a frozen woolly mammoth, many other similar woolly mammoth remains have been found in Siberia, Alaska, and in other Arctic areas. Many explanations have been given for these strange finds. Some people thought that the mammoths were washed into cold areas by rivers. However, the mammoths were not decayed and were standing. Other people claimed that the mammoths were caught too far north by sudden winter storms. However, some of the mammoth remains were found in several feet of _permafrost_.

When did all of these mammoths die, and what was the cause of their deaths? It has not been shown conclusively that all of these mammoths died at the time of the Flood, nor even that they died at the same time. More study needs to be done. However, some scientists believe that their remains and the circumstances of their deaths are physical evidence for the sudden destruction of the Flood.

The mammoths could have been trapped by the waters of the Flood. Since fossil remains of other mammoths are found in every continent except two, it is possible that the climate during their time was warm and mild over the earth. Then, something very destructive happened to trap so many mammoths. Perhaps those found in Siberia were trying to get away from the approaching Flood waters. They may have stepped into water-softened soil and sunk in over their heads. Before decay set in, the water-protected mud cooled. Then it froze as water drained from the surface. The explanation of some scientists is that the earth's weather patterns changed following the Flood.

Fossils also show us some other things about ancient life that was different before and after the Flood. Some animals that lived before the Flood are no longer living. They are extinct. This fact suggests that the earth was so much different after the Flood that some animals could not survive. Maybe lack of enough food for some of the largest animals caused them to die out.

Plant fossils also show that some of the plants did not survive after the Flood changed the world. Also, most plants have not been able to grow as large as those before the Flood. Perhaps the changed weather conditions after the Flood made growth more difficult for the plants.

**Glaciers and other forces.** Some scientists believe in a theory that layers of rock and soil were formed by glaciers. They believe in an ice age that covered the earth for millions or billions of years.

Other scientists disagree with that theory. These scientists say that too much physical evidence exists against the earth's_crust_ being formed during such a long period of time. Yet, these scientists agree that glaciers were involved in shaping the earth's surface. They conclude that glaciers have been at work only since the Flood. Indeed, glaciers are present in part of the earth today.

Scientists can learn much by observing glaciers at work today. Glaciers _erode_ and break down stone as they move. They deposit materials in an organized pattern. However, today's glaciers are smaller compared to those that occurred long ago.

The Flood may possibly have given the glaciers a start. This is because the Flood may have started the water cycle as we know it snow a part of the water cycle, huge glaciers and ice caps could have developed. The formation of glaciers could have explained where some of the water went after the Flood. The ice age could have been short as the earth settled into new conditions after the Flood.

Evidences were found of much volcanic and earthquake activity during and after the Flood. Volcanic rock deposits and faults made from hot magma hardened in rock layers. The layers show that considerable activity took place as the earth struggled through changed conditions as a result of the Flood.

Volcanoes are capable of causing some very dramatic and violent changes. A powerful eruption can destroy miles of land around a volcano. Ash from the eruption can block out the sun and bury large areas of land. Gases from volcanic eruptions can change the climate of the area for a short time.

**Shifting land areas.** Scientists have developed another interesting theory about the continents of the world. They believe that the landmasses of the continents are shifting. Evidence indicates that the Atlantic Ocean is growing larger and the Pacific Ocean is getting smaller. The American continents seem to be slowly drifting westward. Some scientists believe that this drift is continuing from the time of the Flood. Examinations of land boundaries and ocean floors show that the continents as we know them could have been one landmass (See Figures 1 and 2 below). The Flood could have started the continents drifting

The action of the Flood can also explain the development of many land forms. After the rains ended, the water did not continue to cover the earth. What happened to the water? _Gravity_ pulled it to the lowest parts of the earth. In the great rush of water, the land and the water separated. Mountains were pushed up. Canyons were formed in the earth. Large, deep ocean basins were formed for the water to fill. Therefore, the waters flowed down the surface of the earth as the continents divided and ocean basins were deepened.

For the water to settle to new levels in the lowest areas probably took many years. During that time, glaciers were forming. The water cycle took effect. The water levels were becoming fixed, but the earth's land surface continued to change. Weather conditions and water pressure combined forces to perform the changes.

Soil on the surface shifted as a result of wind and rain. These forces could erode soil and rock rapidly. All of these forces are at work today and continue to change the earth's surfaces.


	7. Chapter 7

**The World Created: Physical Evidence [Chap 7]**

**Read Psalm 148.**

God has told us that He created the universe. He tells us about the universe, including planet Earth, in the Bible. The Bible is not a textbook of science, but often the Bible mentions scientific truths. We can be sure that whenever the Bible refers to a scientific truth, the Bible is accurate and correct in every detail.

An unbeliever who is a scientist will speak of natural laws and scientific theories. The Christian, however, can know that natural law is really God's law. God had the power to create the universe. He also has the power to maintain the spoke and all things came into being. God the Son, the Lord Jesus Christ, holds creation in balance and in perfect order (Colossians 1:17 and Hebrews 1:3). In this study, you will learn how science has proved many of the scientific statements in the Bible.

**Planets and stars.** Some men many years ago looked up to the heavens and did not know what the stars were. They thought night was a black veil that had spread across the sky, and that the stars were small holes torn in the veil. However, some men recognized the stars as heavenly bodies. They believed the stars __revolved__ around the earth. Some men once thought that the earth was held in space by a mysterious thread. God, however, created the universe, and His Holy Word tells us about the universe.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

**The World Created: Physical Evidence [Chap 7]**

**Read Psalm 148.**

God has told us that He created the universe. He tells us about the universe, including planet Earth, in the Bible. The Bible is not a textbook of science, but often the Bible mentions scientific truths. We can be sure that whenever the Bible refers to a scientific truth, the Bible is accurate and correct in every detail.

An unbeliever who is a scientist will speak of natural laws and scientific theories. The Christian, however, can know that natural law is really God's law. God had the power to create the universe. He also has the power to maintain the spoke and all things came into being. God the Son, the Lord Jesus Christ, holds creation in balance and in perfect order (Colossians 1:17 and Hebrews 1:3). In this study, you will learn how science has proved many of the scientific statements in the Bible.

**Planets and stars.** Some men many years ago looked up to the heavens and did not know what the stars were. They thought night was a black veil that had spread across the sky, and that the stars were small holes torn in the veil. However, some men recognized the stars as heavenly bodies. They believed the stars __revolved__ around the earth. Some men once thought that the earth was held in space by a mysterious thread. God, however, created the universe, and His Holy Word tells us about the universe.

In a discussion with one of his comforters, Job stated, He stretcheth out the north over the empty place, and hangeth the earth upon nothing. (Job 26:7). Some ancient men thought that the earth was hung by a thread. God told man that the earth was __suspended__ in space upon nothing. Science has now discovered God's law of gravity. We now know that gravity and __centrifugal force__ hold the earth in an orbit around the sun. No thread supports the earth. God gave Job the wisdom to know this scientific truth over 3,000 years ago.

In Luke 17:31-34, the Lord Jesus spoke of His return. When Christ comes again He will come suddenly, like a thief in the night. When Jesus spoke of His return, He said that "In that day, he which shall be upon the housetop, and his stuff in the house, let him not come down to take it away: and he that is in the field, let him likewise not return back. Remember Lot s wife. Whosoever shall seek to save his life shall lose it; and whosoever shall lose his life shall preserve it. I tell you, in that night there shall be two men in one bed; the one shall be taken, and the other shall be left." (Luke 17:31-34). How can a single event occur both in the daytime and in the nighttime? While it may be day where you are right now, on the other side of the world it is night. When you fall asleep at night some people are just waking up to greet a new day. Jesus knew that when He returned, it would be nighttime in some places of the world and daytime in other places. Jesus' statement indicated that the earth is round and turns on its axis. Both night and day are present on the earth at any one time.

Have you ever tried to count the stars? You cannot number the stars, can you? Some ancient men believed they could and even tried to count the stars. Early studies of science placed the number of stars at no more than 3,000. Modern scientists have come to realize that most stars cannot even be seen with the human eye. Numbering the stars would be an impossible task. What man has finally learned was revealed to Jeremiah over 2,000 years ago. God told His prophet, As the host of heaven cannot be numbered, neither the sand of the sea measured: so will I multiply the seed of David my servant, and the Levites that minister unto me. (Jeremiah 33:22).

Man has only recently learned that the lights of the heavens are stars similar to the sun. God revealed this truth centuries ago. In Genesis 1:14-16, we read, And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years: And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also. God revealed then what man later has discovered. The stars and the sun are their own sources of light.

On the fourth day of Creation, God set the sun in its place as the center of our solar system (Genesis 1:17-18). Science has found that any object, such as the sun, is continually becoming less organized and less perfect. The sun is slowly dying. It is going from perfect to imperfect. Anything that has an end must have had a beginning. Where did the sun get its original energy? God, the source of all power, gave the sun its light-its original energy. The sun was begun by God.

Some people laughed at Columbus when he said the earth was round. Today people would laugh at a person who says the world is flat. For thousands of years, many men thought the earth upon which they lived was flat. What does God's Word say about the shape of the earth which God created? In Isaiah 40:22 the prophet of God said, It is he that sitteth upon the circle of the earth, and the inhabitants thereof are as grasshoppers; that stretcheth out the heavens as a curtain, and spreadeth them out as a tent to dwell in: The Hebrew word for circle is __khug,__ which refers to a __ball__ or __sphere.__ The same truth regarding the shape of the earth was revealed to Solomon in Proverbs 8:27. God had revealed that the earth was round. For many years men refused to believe the truth of the Scriptures.

**Earth.** The face of the earth shows the signature of God, its Creator. Men often look at the earth and refuse to believe what the Bible teaches. The Bible teaches that God created the earth by His spoken word. The Bible also declares that God judged His creation. He sent a Flood that covered the whole earth. Many people today know nothing about either the Bible or science. They laugh at the thought of divine Creation. They think the Biblical story of a world-wide Flood is foolishness. God's Word is truth. Science deals in exploration and theories. Some scientific theories are contrary to Bible truth. Science, however, cannot prove the Bible to be untrue.

Some say that the earth is billions of years old. They also claim the earth was molded through a process that occurred over billions of years. God said He created the heavens and the earth through His Word.

Science has tried to date fossils through a method of measurement called __carbon 14 dating.__ This measurement theory assumes that the present atmosphere of the earth today is the same as it has been for millions of years. If the __atmosphere__did remain the same, the amount of carbon produced by __cosmic radiation__ could be measured to determine the age of a fossil. The theory may seem sensible. Scientists who believe in this theory, however, fail to recognize that the atmosphere before the Flood described in Genesis, Chapter 6, may have been different from the atmosphere after the Flood. Many Christians who are also scientists believe a water canopy encircled the earth before the Flood. This canopy shielded the earth from cosmic radiation. Even scientists who use __carbon 14 dating__ have admitted that, beyond a certain historical point, this method of dating is not very accurate. This "certain historical point" may have been the time of the world-wide Flood of God's judgment upon the earth and its inhabitants.

God instructed Moses to record that during the Flood, And the waters prevailed exceedingly upon the earth; and all the high hills, that were under the whole heaven, were covered. (Genesis 7:19). In the next verse God revealed the depth of the Flood by stating, Fifteen cubits upward did the waters prevail; and the mountains were covered. (Genesis 7:20). The highest mountains were covered by at least 22 feet of water. Some scientists tell us that such a Flood was impossible; however, they fail to recognize the __sovereignty__ of God.

In the icy northern region of Russia is a place called Siberia. There, scientists have found the frozen remains of an extinct mammal. In its mouth and stomach was undigested vegetation it was eating when the mammal died. Frozen for thousands of years, the vegetation did not decay. The vegetation was not like that of any surrounding plants within 10,000 miles. A scientist, Admiral Byrd explored the South Pole. He discovered fossils of tropical plants and animals. In the New Siberian Islands researchers uncovered a tropical fruit tree, uprooted and frozen, in perfect condition. All these discoveries point to a time when a __dramatic__ event occurred on the surface of the earth.

Mount Everest is the highest mountain in the world. It is 29,028 feet above sea level. Those who doubt the Bible account of the Flood often claim that the waters would have had to cover Mount Everest. However, the earth's surface went through certain changes as the flood waters lowered. This high mountain, along with other high mountains of the world, may have been formed following the Flood. During the Flood the hills and the mountains of the earth may have been different than they are today. Even if the high mountains did exist before the Flood, God could have covered the entire earth with water. He controls gravity and tides. He could therefore, have caused the waters to spread evenly across the surface of the earth. Today we recognize that the height of the oceans of the world are not the same. The Panama Canal has locks through which the ships of seas pass. The locks are raised and lowered with ships in them because the Pacific Ocean is higher than the Caribbean Sea.


End file.
